


When the Thunder Rolls

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is scared of thunderstorms, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: We've been having violent thunderstorms here for a few days and they've always given me anxiety attacks. My friend said I should write a short fic to keep myself occupied and this happened. Hope you all enjoy it. It's very fluffy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	When the Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> We've been having violent thunderstorms here for a few days and they've always given me anxiety attacks. My friend said I should write a short fic to keep myself occupied and this happened. Hope you all enjoy it. It's very fluffy!

Dean had always been a light sleeper, a byproduct of being a hunter, so when a particularly ominous clap of thunder jolted him awake, he only rolled his eyes. He got up because his body was telling him it needed water and he figured beer was close enough. He stumbled into the kitchen and flipped on the light. He stopped when he saw Cas sitting at the table. He was wrapped in a blanket and huddled against the wall. Dean frowned.

“Hey, Cas. What are you doing awake?” Cas didn’t answer. “Storm wake you up?” Dean asked as he pulled a beer from the fridge. He sat down across from the former angel. Another clap of thunder rolled through the bunker and Cas burrowed deeper into his blanket. From where he was sitting, Dean could see now that he was shaking. He frowned again. “Cas, you okay?” A small shake of his head was Cas’s only response. Dean got up and sat beside him. “What’s wrong?” It took a couple minutes of Dean subconsciously rubbing his back before Cas whispered,

“I don’t like thunderstorms.” Dean shouldn’t laugh. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. He chuckled, then immediately felt bad when Cas shrunk away from him.

“I’m sorry. It’s not funny. But why are you sitting here, in the dark, by yourself? Why didn’t you wake me up? Or Sam?” Cas poked his head out of his blanket cocoon a little.

“Because you would’ve laughed at me. Or you would’ve been mad at me for waking you up for something this stupid.” Dean felt even worse now. Sure, he and Cas had their disagreements, but he’d thought the former angel trusted him more than that.

“Cas, I might’ve laughed, but it wasn’t at you. And I wouldn’t’ve been mad at you for waking me up because you’re scared. Everyone’s scared of something.”

“You’re not,” Cas said quietly. Dean snorted at that.

“Cas, buddy, I’m scared of a lot, I just got good at hiding it. Kinda had to. Couldn’t let Sammy think something was wrong. But you know you can always come to me with stuff like this, right?”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Cas said. “I know you have more important things to worry about.”

“Look,” Dean said, “you’re new at being human. I know you hate it. I hate being human, too. It fucking sucks. But that’s life and it’s gonna be an adjustment. That’s what me and Sam are here for. We’re gonna help you.” Thunder rolled again and Cas shrank against the wall. Dean put his arm around him and pulled him closer. He held Cas and rubbed his back and quietly hummed the first song that popped into his head.

“You need to sleep,” Cas said.

“So do you,” Dean pointed out.

“I’m keeping you awake. You can go to sleep. I’m okay.” Dean rolled his eyes because he knew Cas wasn’t looking at him.

“Man, don’t quote me to me. You’re not okay.”

“I’m not, but it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t be scared. I’m…I _was_ an angel. I should be helping you, not the other way around.” Dean laughed again and Cas peaked out of his blanket again to glare at him.

“Cas, I know you were an angel, but you’re not anymore. That’s just how it is. And I’m gonna help you with this whether you like it or not.” Thunder cracked and Cas pressed closer to Dean. Without thinking, Dean pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

“You know thunder can’t hurt you, right?”

“It’s not the thunder. It’s the lightning. I can’t see it, but I know it’s there and…When I was an angel, almost nothing could hurt me. Now, almost everything can hurt me. That scares me.” Dean nodded. He could understand that.

“Come on. We both need to sleep.”

“But, Dean--.”

“Just…come on.” Dean stood up and held out his hand. Cas took it cautiously, the blanket still wrapped around him. Dean’s smile was a mix of fondness and reassurance. He walked Cas back to his room, then thought better of it.

“Dean, where are we going?” Dean didn’t answer. He just pulled Cas down the hall to his own room. “Dean?” Cas asked when they were outside Dean’s door.

“Thought you might feel better if you,” Dean coughed, suddenly nervous, “well, if maybe I slept with you.” Cas tilted his head.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I weren’t.” Cas beamed at him and Dean smiled back. He pulled Cas onto the bed and situated them so Cas’s head was tucked against his chest. “Better?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.” Dean placed another kiss to Cas’s hair.

“Of course, Cas.”


End file.
